Rika Inoue/Relationships
Japanese Imperial Demon Army Yayoi Endo A member of Narumi Squad. They evidently got on well, as with all members of Narumi squad of which they were both a part. Rika assaulted Shinoa out of frustration over the loss of her comrades including Yayoi. Kureto Hīragi The commander of the Imperial Demon Army. For all they hard work, Rika was present when Kureto betrayed them by using all the survivors of the operations in Nagoya, Rika included as sacrifices for a Seraph to gather power. Shinoa Hīragi Leader of Shinoa Squad. She has to constantly keep Yuichiro Hyakuya in line. When Shinoa led a defence of Mika and allowed him to take Yu away with him, Rika considered her a traitor. When they were safe from other vampires, Rika in grief over the loss of her comrades swore, assaulted and drew her sword on Shinoa. Shinya Hīragi A sniper who bears a Black Demon. He covers the combatants with sniper, spectral tiger projectile fire and helps Narumi's team exterminate vampire noble Lucal Wesker. Yūichirō Hyakuya A rude member of Shinoa Squad. He bears a Black Demon Weapon. Rika shares her teams reluctance to let them take part in their mission citing their inexperience and perceived inability to work together as a team. They did function well together when the mission was being carried out though. Yu and then Kimizuki's frontal assault allowed Rika and other squad members to have a shot at defeating Lucal. Guren Ichinose Leader of the Moon Demon Company, it is Guren's idea to place Shinoa squad in with Narumi squad of which Rika belonged to the latter group. Despite reluctance with Guren's plan, Rika complied with his orders nonetheless. Shusaku Iwasaki A member of Narumi Squad. His chain binds their targets. He is seen with his arm around Rika, comforting her over the loss of their companions. Taro Kagiyama A member of Narumi Squad. Like all members of Narumi squad, they evidently had a trusting and workable relationship. Shihō Kimizuki A member of Shinoa Squad. He bears a Black Demon Weapon. When Kimizuki is fighting one on one with Lucal Wesker, Rika and members of her squad use this as an opportunity to attack Lucal from behind. They successfully connect their attacks long enough for Shusaku to activate his chain binding cursed gear. Makoto Narumi Leader of Rika's squad. Rika takes orders from Makoto and respects him as a leader. She turns to him to distribute an expected punishment to Shinoa for her previous actions, and for his part Narumi was willing to comply with what Rika wanted. Mitsuba Sangu A member of Shinoa Squad. They fight together during the planned ambush on Lucal Wesker, with Mitsuba able to activate her cursed gear to generate spectral manifestations to direct towards Lucal. Yoichi Saotome A member of Shinoa Squad. He bears a Black Demon Weapon and with Shinya provided archery cover fire for Rika and the rest of the combined squad during their plans. Vampires Mikaela Hyakuya Rika was ordered to attack Mika and went to engage him in combat, under the impression he was a hostile vampire in their escape path. With his sheer speed, Mika is able to evade her sword, indeed vault over her with little effort. Rika does not seem to acknowledge that Mika is a non hostile vampire despite seeing him evade soldiers rather than kill them, or when she could see that Mika was cradling an unconscious Yu. Her reaction was anger that Shinoa would defend Mika, having similar sentiments to other soldiers that as a vampire Mika should die. Her convictions extended to the point that she thought her fellow soldiers (that they had just fought alongside in a rare successful mission) were traitors for siding with a vampire that posed no threat, and had no desire to fight them. Esther Lee Lucal Wesker's manservant was the first threat obliterated by cover fire as Rika and her squad moved to defeat their vampire nobles target. Lucal Wesker A vampire Narumi Squad and Shinoa Squad exterminate in Nagoya. Rika successfully exploits an opening to stab Lucal in the back. Through their combined strength and tactics, they are successful in their mission to defeat this Noble before he can rejoin with other vampires, or kill them all. Category:Relationships